An emulation system operates to imitate a computer product in an emulation session. The emulation system can facilitate the emulation by translating and processing instructions into a format compatible with the emulated computer product. A system on which the emulator operates can be referred to as a host computer or an emulation server.
Common emulation systems include Microsoft™ Remote Desktop Services. The Remote Desktop Services operate based on the remote desktop protocol (RDP) to provide a graphical interface to a user device over a network connection. However, there are few tools that monitor and control RDP sessions.
Accordingly, there is a need for management and control of emulation sessions provided by emulation systems.